Twi Love
by jasperwhitlockfan4-ever
Summary: Title sucks sorry Bella Swan to Forks With Her Dad.Simple right? No.She gets pulled into an adventure supposed to be fiction.She isnt exactly *New* to everyone in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

I have always had these...feelings for jasper .Unexplainable feelings .I guess it started when i first met him about 6 years ago.I was 12 and living in Nashville ,Tennessee at the time .You see i move around alot because of my step father Phil ,he is in minor league baseball ..nothing big really -_- but he thinks he is c(: .So like i was saying at the time we were settled in Nashville and i was doing my daily walks at the park ,it was a cloudy day ..and thats when i saw him ..my first crush was on Jasper ,i guess i have always found him attractive .After that we started talking and hanging out every once and a while .It was nice .Till one day i went to our little spot and he never hurt for awhile after he moved .Not just the fact that he moved,but that he didnt tell me .So back to the present .I am now 18 and living with my dad in Forks, my first day back in highschool...middle of the year too just lovely -_- ."Now Bells if you dont feel up to it you can stay home today and go tomorrow ""No Dad Im fine no matter today or tomorrow it will still be a first day back to highschool.""Ok Bells just as long as your ok ""Im fine Dad ..honestly"  
"Have a good day " "Ha ..Thats funny."  
"oh Bells wait !" "What is it ?" "You see that truck over there?"  
"Yeah"  
"Well ..its yours...as a welcome home present " "Thanks Dad i love it." I hugged him awkwardly and if im going to be honest the truck looked like crap ,but im appreciative not only for the truck ,but also for not having to ride around in his cruiser all the time .I got in the truck and went to school..JOY *note the sarcasm there* -_- . i parked and got out ."Ha nice car there ""totally sooo cool" was all i heard untill i got into the buliding . Then i got attacked !..."Hi im Eric Eyes and Ears of this place anything you need just ask me Directions,Notes,Passes,..Shoulder to cry on.."  
"Umm no im good thanks ."  
"Ok see you at lunch ."  
"Yeah..see ya."  
I walked on to first period .The day went on pretty dull...until lunch . Angela and Jessica i think their names were ,were chatting and then i saw them ."Who are they?"  
"Who?"  
"Them"  
"Oh..those are the Cullens ..perfect of course ..the brunette muscley one is Emmett beside him is Rosalie ..then Edward ..  
and those two are Alice and Jasper "  
I Froze when i saw him . There he was . Jasper .I never thought I would see him just walked by with the pixie looking one holding onto him . He didnt even acknowledge me ;_; . I guess he doesnt remember me . Geez...its so creepy how he looks EXACTLY the SAME...its like he hasnt ..AGED! Something weird is going on !  
"Bella...BElla...BELLA!"  
"Huh?...Oh sorry "  
"You can look but you certainly can not touch !"  
"Why?"  
"2 reasons 1. their all together ...like together together ..and one here is good enough for them ."  
"Oh"  
"Their adopted kids and their like really rich ..so i guess thats why no one is good enough for their "world" ..I dont know why ..they never speak to anyone other than teachers and eachother and i dont think i have ever seen them eat either "  
"Wow..really?  
"Yeah ...their weird ...except Edward Hes like truly perfection ...sooo hot "  
"Uhh not really ..not to me at least "  
"You would be the only one then ...EVERYONE in this school either wants him or want to BE him ..and i do mean EVERYONE!"  
"Seriously?...i dont see whats so great about him " I locked back at their table and they were looking at me ...as if they had HEARD ME !"Weird" I whispered to myself as i turned around.  
"So wanna hang sometime ?"  
"Thanks but not thanks "  
"Ok"  
"See ya "  
"See ya Bella "  
I went and threw my tray away and started to think about skipping the rest of the day .I wouldnt be missing much since I had already dont that part of algebra . I decided to skip so turned to go out the other door and there the Cullens were..  
RIGHT IN MY FACE !"Uhm excuse me "  
The blonde girl stopped me "Where do you think your going ?"  
"Home"  
"aw but why ?" She said with a smirk .  
"Oh i forgot ..the real reason is to get away from you and all of Yalls perfection ;_; -_-..now please move "  
"Or what?"  
"Rose ..stop" the big one said .  
"No ..i wanna hear this ."  
"Rose thats enough ." Jasper said . Jasper . When I heard his voice I looked down to hide my face .  
"Please leave this girl alone ."  
I knew it ..he doesnt remember me ;_;.I started to tear up but i held them in and looked back up .  
"Listen, i dont know what i did to you ...no scratch that i DIDNT do anything, YOU dont know ME and I dont nor want to know you ..so please just get out of my way ."  
They all looked shocked and i pushed my way through and sat back at the table and took out my Ipod and played Broken by Seether ft Amy Lee. I couldnt help but wonder ...did i ever mean anything to Jasper at all?


	2. Chapter 2

I drove home knowing Charlie wouldnt be home until around 7:30 . i couldnt stop the tears once i got to my room .How could he just forget me?  
Did I really mean so little? Why cant I forget him? Why does this hurt so much? These questions kept going through my head . Before I knew it , it was already 6 .Time to make dinner.  
Since when did Jasper look so...pained? When we met he was free looking and brighter . Now hes all dark,  
gloomy,and pained looking .What happened to my sweet Jasper? Wait ..did i just say MY Jasper? OH I am so confused and getting a headache . I made Spaghetti with Meatballs and Garlic . Its only 7 still got 30 -35 minutes left ..what do i do now? I couldnt stop my thoughts from wondering back to Jasper .His beautiful eyes...their Gold now...they used to be Red..What happened? Just what ARE the Cullens . There is NO WAY they are human . I kept thinking until i heard the door open and Charlies voice ."Hey Bells ..smells good ..  
how was your day?"  
"Thanks and horrible to be honest "  
"What happened ?..Wanna talk about it?"  
"Not really Dad sorry"  
"I didnt think so ha ha "  
I laughed with him . "Yeah I guess I get that from you huh?"  
"Definitely"  
"Soo..how was your day?"  
"Pretty good actually it was a quiet day today"  
"That great no sound no crime "  
"I guess but thats not always the case ..its the fact of if they get caught or not"  
"Yeah"  
"Dad Im tired Im gonna go to bed "  
"Ok but its kinda early"  
"I know but its been a long day"  
I headed back to my room and laid down . I kept wondering what they could be .I fell asleep thinking of the Jasper i used to know .  
The next morning I got to school and i saw them .I glared at them as i passed them and muttered under my breath "What are you"  
I looked back and saw their shocked expressions .OK that confirms it .Ther CAN hear me .Everytime i find something new it just seems to confuse me more .What is going on?Ughh im so confused .  
"wait"  
I turned and saw Jasper .  
"What?"  
"Do I know you?"  
"I dont think so "  
I rushed to class as fast as i could to get away from him .Does he remember me? No . Im just wishing.  
I hope today goes by fast . 


	3. Chapter 3

School was school of course ,boring ,never really paying attention .But the whole day wasnt boring oh no it got quite interesting ."Bella wait " I knew that voice ...Jasper .His hand was gripping my arm .  
"What"  
I said a little impatient .What ! I was ready to get home .  
"I swear I have seen you before "  
"nop-"I saw the deperation in his eyes and knew i could no longer lie to him .  
I sighed "It doesnt matter ok?"  
"It does to me " His eyes were soft and pleading .  
"Why?"  
"I feel that you are important "  
"Well Im obviously not if you dont remember me " I said a little harshly .  
"So we do know each other ?"  
"I didnt say that"  
"You kinda did "He smiled at me .That was a real Jasper smile and i couldnt help but smile back .  
"Busted huh?"  
He chuckled a little ."Yeah"  
"It was a long time ago though ,so I dont really blame you for forgetting me "I smiled but my eyes were traitors . "Then why do you look like you wanna cry " He said softly .  
"You were important to me so it does KINDA hurt that you forgot me "I said sadly .  
"Im sorry " He said looking sad as well .  
"Its ok , but i must confess your eyes are different REALLY different"  
He looked confused and somewhat panicked .  
"What do you mean ?"  
"Its nothing nevermind just forget it "  
"No "  
"Why ?"  
"Becau-""JASPER dear whatcha doing?"  
"I was just leaving "  
"OK we should get home anyways "  
"Yeah"  
They walked off .  
I got in my truck and went home and headed striaght for my bedroom when my phone rang ."Hello?"  
"Hey it Jacob Black I dont know if you remember me or not "  
"Yeah we used to play together when we were kids "  
"Yeah "He chuckled .  
"So whats up jake ?"  
"The rez is having a bonfire tonight starts about 6 and I was wondering if you would like to come "  
"Sounds fun sure "  
"See ya then Bells "  
"See ya Jake "  
I hung up . Its 4 now so 2 more hours .Geez Im so bored .

***6:00**

"Hey Bells "  
"Hey Jake "  
"So you came "  
"Yup"  
We laughed .  
"So how have you been Jake?"  
"Good yourself?  
"Pretty good "  
"We should get over there Dads about to start the legends "  
"Ok"  
"Long ago my Fathers Father once shifted to a wolf Thus we being decendents of wolves ,these wolves are no ordinary 'wolves' they are huge there still is no sure measurement for them but it is said to be about 6-7 feet in height "Their were gasps from some .  
"Now they do not harm humans matter of fact they are sworn to protect them from our one true enemy..  
..the Cold Ones ..paler than snow ,deadly attractive ,blood drinkers,speed out of this world ,strength more than you could ever imagine ,eyes hipnotic yet terrifying ,some are Blood red"My eyes widened .  
"Others Gold ,They call themselves 'vegetarians' drinking only from animals but those are even more dangerous than Red eyed for they are not as controlled ,strong ,for they crave blood stronger than Red eyed because the blood from animals only keeps them so collected to be able to blend with humans..."  
My eyes now surely wide as saucers . It all made sense now . The paleness,coolness,not eating human food .They were Cullens were vampires . Jasper...was a vampire .


	4. AN Sorry Dont Kill Me Hides

Hey Dears

I Promise To Update The Story If I Get 10 Reviews :D

That Is Of Course If You Want Me To Update :)

Ciao Lovelys 3 


	5. Chapter 4

I dont know what to do .What do i do with this information?Do i tell him i know?  
Do i keep it to myself?  
Do i let him know i now something but not the whole thing?  
Well...that would make it where he is around more.I'll do that!I drove to school and looked around for Jasper.I saw him with her now or Never!I walked over to looked at me confused.  
"Jasper"  
"Yes?"  
"We need to talk...NOW!"  
HE nodded and started walking with me .We walked into the woods.  
"What is it ?"  
Theres something different about you ...i have theory"  
"Enighten me"  
"Your freezing ,You dont eat ,Your pale as heck ,Your eyes change ,You have incredible strength and speed..."  
"TEll me "He said a little .  
"Vam...Vampire"So i chickened in the end and told him what knew .So what!  
"How did you find out?"  
"Im not stupid Jasper!"  
"BELLA HOW DID YOU-"His eyes widened as did he knew ...all along...he..lied to filled my eyes.  
"You lied"I whispered.  
"No Bella you dont under-"  
"Dont you DARE tell me i dont understand Jasper Whitlock!I cried myself to sleep thinking you didnt remember me ..do you understand how hard it was to deal with that?...someone you care about forgetting you!"  
"Bella I couldnt tell you because of my secret and because of Alice i could never forget you Bella i tried to stay away but i ...i just...cant ..not unless thats what you want ..Is that what you want Bella ..Do you want me to stay away?..now that you know my secret..."  
I sighed .  
"No Jasper thats not what i want at all "  
"I dont want that either"  
"So what comes with it ..?"  
"What?"  
"You know ...being a vamp"  
"You know the basics really only thing you dont know is that some get powers"  
"REALLY? Thats so cool"  
He laughed.  
"Yeah i guess but at times i hate it "  
"WAIT YOU have a power?"  
"Yeah"  
"OOOOHHH tell me tell me "He started laughing.  
"Calm down..im an empath"  
"So you like...feel others emotions?"I started i felt calm.  
"Calm down yes i can but i can also manipulate their emotions as well"  
"Thats cool ...wait wait ...you feel emotions!"My eyes went wide .He knows how i feel .OH CRAP!Suddenly i felt calm waves being pushed towards me .I glared at Jasper playfully.  
"Yes Bella and yes i do know how you feel about me"He smiled at me .Darn empath.  
"Oh crap"I blushed.  
"Its ok Bella ...Because i feel the same which is SOO confusing"  
"Why?"  
"Alice is supposedly my mate but i dont feel anything for her...i feel the pull that im supposedly supposed to feel towards her..-"He turned to me.  
"For you "  
"So your saying Alice is supposed to be your mate but you feel the pull towards me ...you think IM your mate?"  
"I dont know Bella Im tryin to figure it all out Darlin"His Southern drawl coming out.  
"I love your accent Jasper why do you hide it ?"He smirked and then smiled.  
"Alice and the rest of them hate it"  
"I adore it Jasper "I smiled at him.  
"I think its sexy Jasper " He smirked .Uh-oh.  
"Really?"  
"Mhm you shouldnt hide who you are ...I love who you are Jasper...i love YOU Japer" He walked towards me and cupped my cheek.  
"I love you too Bella"He leaned down and captured my lips.


End file.
